


Committing High Treason

by TinyPanda



Series: Acquiescing to Disorder [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Omega, Hux doesn't know how to deal, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mitaka is not helpful, Mpreg, Omega Hux, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPanda/pseuds/TinyPanda
Summary: Hux lets his personal interests interfere with orders from Leader Snoke. He’s not sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

Internally, Hux was screaming, panicking, desperate to run. Externally, he stood calm and collected as he watched Starkiller Base explode. So many lives lost. Apparently the pious Resistance had as little concern of life when it came to their enemies. As he arranged his features in what he hoped was a scowl, Hux waved command off to Captain Phasma. Making the long walk to the medbay, Hux steeled his resolve. Based on the soft sounds of explosions and screaming, Ren was awake. Disappointment in the loss of his blissful moment of silence, Hux forced himself to stop one of the medical droids that was fleeing the medbay.

“How much has been destroyed?” Hux asked, already adding up the costs in his head.

“Three droids and some equipment. He hasn’t found his lightsaber yet.” The droid beeped. Nodding, Hux continued down the hall, cursing in his head. The knights’ scent bled through every barrier; sharp, overwhelming, dark. Hux stopped in the hallway and, for the first time, started to regret it all. Letting the knight onboard his ship had been a supremely bad idea from the start. The oppressive dark energy hung over the crew, putting everyone on edge. He had prided himself on how efficiently everything had run until the Knight had stepped on board, his presence alone threatening to unravel the careful control Hux had created. Forcing himself to start walking again, Hux frowned as the scent of the Knight shifted slightly. Steeling himself, Hux shoved the door open. His hands started shaking right away but he dismissed the droids that rushed to him. Ignoring the terrified beeps, Hux took a step into the room.

He was struck immediately at the blood on the bed. Ren must have reopened everything in his rage. Something akin to fear ran down his spine but Hux shoved it away, glaring at the knight. There was blood running down his face in slow steady drips, the bandage on his side turning a faint pink.

“Tell me, Ren, is it your mission to destroy my ship and terrorize my staff?” Hux snarled, tucking his hands behind his back. The knight glared at him, chest heaving as he stood by the bed.

“Why the fuck does it matter to you, General?” The title was delivered with such venom that Hux nearly flinched. Nearly.

“You are an embarrassment to the First Order. How does Supreme Leader stand having such disorder when things are as delicate as this?” Hux mused, glaring at Ren. He was against the wall before Ren moved, the knights’ larger body pressed against his.

“If I were you, General, I would be cautious about that sharp tongue of yours.” Ren snarled, the long hair falling into his face. Hux raised a single eyebrow, shoving the Knight out of his head.

“Careful Ren. Threatening the General of the First Order won’t win you any favors on this ship.” Hux murmured, his lip curling as the Knight’s body heat bled through his thick uniform. He didn’t have time for this. Ren’s body was pressed fully against his and Hux scowled deeper as he started sweating. Why the hell was he so fucking warm?

“I don’t give a damn about this ship or your incompetent crew.” Ren growled, his eyes narrowing.

“I wouldn’t expect a blunt weapon like yourself to appreciate the value of loyalty.” Hux snapped, trying to twist away from the Knight. Suddenly, Ren grabbed Hux’s hands, holding them over his head. Hux cursed as Ren pressed more firmly against his body. Fuck. Hux forced away thoughts of the alpha’s muscled body, focusing on his breathing. His body felt hyper sensitive, his clothing too course on his skin. Belatedly, he realized that he was being scented. As Ren’s grip loosened, Hux tugged his hands free, shoving Ren away, glaring at the man.

“You’re an omega?” The soft question surprised him, the Knight staring at him.

“Keep your kriffing mouth shut, Lord Ren, if you value your life.” Hux snarled, straightening his coat. Ren pressed back into his space, his hands grabbing Hux’s hips.

“And you come here smelling like that and expect me not to notice?” Ren murmured, his tone shifting from angry to playful in an instant. Hux’s hands landed on Ren’s shoulders, intending to shove him off but the lips pressing against his neck distracted him.

“Fuck you Ren.” Hux growled, Ren’s hands gripping his hips tightly. He could feel the Knight smirk against his neck, his hands slipping around the General’s hips.

“Not quite the idea, General.” The cut across the Knights’ face was still oozing blood. Hux’s lip curled at the idea of getting blood on his uniform but the feeling of the knights’ hands on his body was beyond intoxicating.

“Let medical fix you and I might consider this, Ren.” Hux growled, glaring at Ren. The Knight growled softly, his hands pausing as they slipped down to grip Hux’s ass. The smell of the alpha was nearly overwhelming but Hux fought to keep his head clear.

“I am not letting you out my sight in this state, General.” Ren snapped, gripping the smaller man’s ass tightly.

“You can’t order me around, Ren. I’m not one of your Knights.” Hux quipped, trying to twist out Ren’s hands. A small frown crossed the knights’ face and he leaned in to sniff Hux’s neck again.

“You are on suppressants.” Hux could feel the knight pull away, confused.

“Yes Ren. In case you’ve forgotten, omegas aren’t allowed in the military.” Hux snapped, annoyance overtaking what he realized was lust growing in his mind.

“But you are in heat.” The confusion is overtaking the Knight.

“Gods, it’s like speaking to a child. My pills were on Starkiller and without them, yes, I am going into heat.” Hux groaned, Ren’s thumbs rubbing circles on his hips.

“Let me help you.” Ren whispered, leaning in close. Hux let out a breathy moan as Ren nipped his neck.

“Get those cuts closed and I will consider it.” Hux snarled, his head tipping back as Ren pressed his face into Hux’s neck. Against his better judgement, Hux slipped his arms around Ren’s broad, pulling the dark Jedi closer as Ren nipped him more firmly this time.

“But your pale skin looks so good smeared with red.” The Knight was grinning and Hux shoved down the arousal to try to push the man away.

“So fucking disgusting.” Hux growled, glaring at Ren. The smirk did nothing to reassure him and Hux summoned his strength to shove the man down on the bed. Before Ren could grab a hold of him, Hux crossed the room, locking the door and blacking out the windows. Grabbing the disinfectant and bacta gel, Hux put his great coat over a chair before returning to Ren’s side. Belatedly Hux tugged off his gloves, wrinkling his nose at the thought of ruining the leather. Ignoring the Knight, Hux rubbed the disinfectant into the long cut that stretched down Ren’s face. The hand running up the inside of his thigh made it hard to concentrate but Hux refused to look at the satisfied expression on Ren’s face.

“Why are you doing this, General?” Ren sounded amused, stroking Hux’s ass. One particularly hard touch caused Hux’s back to bow, a small gasp escaping his lips.

“I was ordered to deliver you to Leader Snoke. Dying from an infection because you are too much of a child to accept medical assistance is not acceptable.” Hux quipped, returning to his task. Ren winced in pain as the bacta gel was massaged into his face.

“I suppose being gentle is out of the question.” Hux nearly laughed, shaking his head. Before he had even set aside the gel, Hux was tugged on top of Knight. Warm lips found his own, a wide hand cradling his head to control the kiss. The other hand moved down his hips, squeezing his ass. Hux ran his hands over the well-muscled chest, gripping the wide shoulders. He had never really paid attention to how strong the Knight was.

“You’re the one who ran off after the little girl. Would it have been too much trouble to let them leave?” Hux asked, tearing at the thin shirt. Ren declined to answer, swatting Hux’s ass as a way of distraction. He looked surprised as the smaller man let out a choked gasp, his body going taught. Ren pulled the collar away from Hux’s neck, shocked as the smell of Hux’s heat filled the room.

“How long?” He whispered, quickly unbuttoning the uniform. Hux whimpered as Ren exposed more of his skin, gasping as the cool air hit his skin.

“As soon as I got on Finalizer, I think.” Hux gasped, struggling to take off his belt. He felt the Force undo his buttons, stripping him faster than he could on his own. Hux was too aroused to care as it was flung onto the floor.

“You think?” Ren growled, nearly ripping open the General’s pants, “Not good enough, General.”

“Fuck you, Ren.” Hux gasped, pulling off his undershirt. Ren pulled him down for another kiss, bucking up against Hux’s ass. The soft moan was music to his ears but he could tell that Hux was deep in heat.

“How long have you been in heat, Hux?” Ren asked, letting go of the ginger long enough shove the med-bay issue pants down. He wouldn’t be able to take Hux as roughly as he wanted but there would be more time for that. Hux moved just enough to strip his pants off, gasping as the alpha’s hands landed on his hips. Ren pulled him down roughly, grinding against Hux’s ass. He could feel the slick covering Hux’s inner thighs, a needy moan falling from the General’s lips.

“The last five hours.” Hux gasped, rolling his hips down against Ren’s erection. Ren growled something Hux couldn’t make out, roughly shoving into Hux’s body. The omega gasped, moaning and arching, pushing down onto Ren’s lap. Before Hux could completely adjust, Ren started pushing up into the tight heat. Hux was helpless to stop the moans from spilling over his lips as the knight roughly fucked into him. His body was bowed as he took Ren’s complete length inside him. Hux’s mind was reeling as he tried to take in everything, Ren’s hands were clutched his hips tightly. Hux’s head tipped back as Ren began thrusting up.  Hux wasn’t sure if he or Ren were moaning louder. Leaning down, Hux ran his hands over Ren’s chest, bracing against the Knight.

“Gods, Hux!” Ren growled, his hands bruising Hux’s hips as he thrust harder into Hux. All too quickly, Hux felt Ren’s knot filling him, making the Knight’s movements slower. As the knot grew too large for Ren to continue pulling out, stars exploded in front of Hux’s eyes. To his shame, darkness started creeping into the corners of his vision. Ren’s hands were on his shoulders, pulling him down as Hux let himself go weak.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux woke up, gasping as he tried to sit up. A wide hand pulled him back down, a soft grunt surprised him. Turning his head, Hux stared at the dark haired man. Ren was wincing, holding Hux flat against him.

“My knot is still too big, don’t move too much.” Ren grunted, carefully readjusting Hux on top of him.

“How long?” Hux hesitated, looking away from Ren’s face. Ren caught his chin, turning him back.

“You have my cock inside you, now is not the time for modesty.” Ren taunted. Glaring at him, Hux looked away again, annoyed with himself.

“How long have I been unconscious?” Hux asked, staring at the wound that stretched down Ren’s neck onto his collarbone. It had already sealed shut, the bacta gel doing its work.

“Only about an hour. How are you feeling?” The question caught Hux off guard and he frowned at the side of Ren’s face.

“Why do you care?” He asked bluntly, confused. Ren sighed deeply, one hand sliding up Hux’s back, drawing shivers from the smaller man. The wide palm cradled Hux’s skull, Ren’s thumb rubbing his jaw.

“Never mind, General.” Ren fell silent, still touching Hux’s face. Hux scowled at Ren’s face, carefully pushing himself upright again. Ren twitched as his knot pushed deeper in Hux, his hand slipping down Hux’s chest.

“We can’t stay here.” Hux said, looking around the room, scowling. Ren didn’t respond, his hands circling Hux’s waist.

“How is it possible for you to be so narrow?” Ren mused, his grip increasing as Hux shifted, gasping as he pressed against the knot.

“Not everyone can be that muscled.” Hux muttered dismissively, twisting to look around the room. The blackout had faded from the windows. Hux cursed his lack of foresight to set the timer for longer. Thankfully, Ren was in one of the back medbays. Hux could see the corridors used by the crew beyond the main hallway. Based on lack of people, Hux speculated that it would be late enough that only the skeleton crew remained. He could feel Ren’s knot go down, climbing off the knight as soon as he could. As he gathered his clothes, Hux glanced back at Ren. The man was sitting slowly, watching Hux move.

“Are you coming?” He asked, pulling his uniform pants back on. Ren raised a single eyebrow, staring. Reaching out a single hand, he waited. Hux could feel the man sorting around in his head, searching.

“Get out of my head, Ren.” Hux snarled, glaring. The smirk on the other man’s face was too much and Hux crossed the room, pressing his lips against the knights. Ren pushed his tongue into Hux’s mouth, his hands slipping down into Hux’s pants.

“I would prefer to fuck you against the glass, let the whole ship you know you are mine.” Ren growled against Hux’s lips. Shivering, Hux pulled away, hands planted on the knight’s chest.

“Not here. My rooms. The locks are better.” Hux murmured, staring at Ren. His thoughts swirled as the knight finally stood. Why the hell was he risking everything for this? Ren’s hand pressed against his back and Hux felt the knight press back into his mind.

“Ren.” He was gritting his teeth, suddenly pressed against the wall. Warm lips pressed against his neck, distracting him completely.

“You think very loudly, Hux. Let’s get back to your room so you can relax.” Hux noticed belatedly that his coat was slung over Ren’s shoulders. Grabbing the lapels, Hux pulled Ren closer for another deep kiss, his hands moving up to clutch the knights head. He wasn’t entirely sure how they made it back to his rooms but he was sure the knight’s mouth never left his. Ren’s dark scent filled his senses, the knight guiding him through the narrow corridor. As soon as his three locks sealed the door shut, Ren dumped Hux back on the bed, tugging Hux’s pants back open.

“What do you want Hux?” Ren’s soft growl in his ear made Hux shiver, feeling slick start dripping from his hole again.

“You.” Hux moaned, reaching for Ren who stood up. Ren smirked as Hux grabbed for him, rocking his hips forward. Hux quickly stripped his uniform off again, tossing it aside as he pushed himself up to his knees, the mattress dipping under his weight. Ren caught his jaw, staring intently at Hux.

“What do you want?” Hux scowled at the repeated question, trying to push Ren’s hand away so he could move closer. Ren smirked, leaning closer and brushing his lips against Huxs’.

“I want you, alpha.” Hux murmured, tugging Ren closer before tumbling back onto the bed.

 

 ---

 

Hux woke up, the feeling of broad hands on his back. Frowning slightly, Hux lifted his head to stare at the man lying next to him.

“Good, you’re awake, I was starting to worry.” Ren’s deep voice drew shivers from Hux. Pushing himself upright, Hux scowled.

“I don’t know what you were expecting.” Hux growled, wiggling out of Ren’s arms. Somehow the Knight moved to wrap around him again, tugging him back down.

“Where do you think you’re going General?” Ren whispered, tucking his face in Hux’s neck. Hux bit his lip against the small moan as Ren’s teeth dug into his skin, reaching for his data pad.

“Fuck off, Ren. Not all of us can afford to take time off work.” Hux grumbled, flipping through his memos. Before he could get too absorbed in his work, the tablet was plucked from his hands.

“I think you can, this once.” Ren murmured, rolling on top of Hux.

“Get the fuck off me Ren.” Hux growled, anger taking over. He was shushed but Ren scooted back.

“The crew can function without you for a few days.” Ren’s hands were on Hux’s shoulders, trying to soothe the tension.

“Starkiller just blew up, I don’t even have a full tally of our lost troops, and I can’t even hazard a guess at how much this is going to cost in both loyalty and credits.” Hux moaned, looking away from the Knight. Much to his dismay, the Knight bent to press a kiss on his temple.

“Stop thinking for once.” Ren chided, “You have a habit of thinking very loudly.” Pursing his lips, Hux was not fully prepared to be flipped back over as Ren wrapped back around him.

“I really don’t want to know how many of my thoughts you have overheard.” Hux muttered, reluctantly wrapping his arms back around the alpha. He could feel his heat nudging back in, robbing him of his moment of clarity. Ren hummed softly, his hands coming up to rub Hux’s hips gently. Gasping at the contact, Hux arched as Ren leaned in to nip his neck. Ren’s hands quickly moved back down his body, teasing Hux to full arousal with a few well timed strokes. Moaning, Hux tried to rock his hips up into Ren’s grasp only to be denied.

“Ren, don’t tease.” Hux growled, arching up against the Knight’s body. Hux opened his mouth to moan but Ren’s mouth covered his, the larger body pressing him into the bed. Hux was almost ashamed at the whine that left him at the contact but he spread his legs wider, feeling Ren’s erection pressing into his stomach. Hux wrapped around Ren’s shoulders, digging his nails in. The alpha growled softly, his hand leaving Hux’s hip to brush over Hux’s hole. Hux yelped in surprise as two fingers invaded him, pressing down against Ren’s hand.

“So open for me.” Ren teased, nipping Hux’s neck. He was surprised to feel the naked want pouring off the smaller man. Pulling his fingers out, Ren thrust into Hux; the tight heat overtaking his senses. Hux clutched him tightly, unconsciously tipping his head back.

“Oh gods, Ren.” Hux gasped, tangling one hand in the Knight’s hair. Ren set a rough pace, finding Hux’s sweet spot. Hux’s legs were shaking but he wrapped them around Ren’s waist, pulling the man in closer. Ren winced as his knot started forming, cursing that he hadn’t lasted longer. He could feel the bond start forming between them again, Hux’s soul wrapping around his. As his knot got too big for him to continue thrusting, Ren pressed his lips against Hux’s neck. He could feel Hux’s body tighten around his knot, the sensation throwing him over the edge. Sinking his teeth into Hux’s neck, Ren felt their souls tie together. He was aware that Hux was moaning but he focused on the mark on Hux’s neck. He needed to make sure the entire galaxy knew that Hux belonged to him.

Hux came down from his high slowly, his arms still wrapped around the Knight. As he realized where Ren’s mouth was, Hux swore loudly.

“You marked me?” He snarled, trying to push Ren off. The man finally opened his mouth, licking the mark. Hux shivered at the sensation, his body aching from the overwhelming pleasure.

“Of course. You are mine.” Ren growled, pushing his knot deeper in Hux. Moaning, Hux tried to push Ren away from his neck.

“Do you realize what you’ve done?” Hux snapped, glaring at Ren. The dark haired man propped himself up, staring at Hux. “I can’t cover my scent anymore. You’ve ruined all of this.”

“But you smell like me.” Ren muttered, rubbing Hux’s cheek. Turning away from him, Hux glared at the wall.

“That’s the problem, Ren. If I smell like you, everyone is going to know that I’m not an alpha. Not everyone on this ship is loyal to me and I know people are waiting for me to fail.” Hux grumbled, trying to twist away from Ren as much as he could. Ren was quiet for so long Hux thought he may have fallen asleep. Warm lips pressed against his temple and Ren nuzzled his neck.

“I’m sorry, Hux, I didn’t think. I just want you to smell like me.” Ren murmured, his hand playing with Hux’s hair.

“You don’t think, that’s your problem.” Hux sighed, looking back at Ren. He knew Ren could feel the anger bleed out of him and the Knight settled back on top of him, pressing kisses onto the mark.


	3. Chapter 3

“When will we arrive at Snoke’s citadel?” Ren asked, glancing down at the ginger who was dozing next to him. Hux groaned softly, lifting his head and reaching for his tablet. Reaching over the smaller man, Ren put the device in Hux’s hand, smirking. Three days of sex had left Hux exhausted and unwilling to move more than was necessary. Ren got up, refilling the water glass as Hux flipped through the itinerary.

“Tomorrow.” The glass nearly slipped from Ren’s hand as Hux dropped the tablet and flopped back into bed.

“No. I won’t leave you that soon.” Ren growled, returning to the omega’s side. Hux glanced up, letting himself be manhandled into Ren’s lap. Cuddling closer, Hux pressed his face against Ren’s neck. Ren ran his fingers over the fresh bonding mark, smirking as Hux shivered.

“Can’t believe you fucking marked me.” Hux grumbled, mustering the strength to scowl.

“You are mine.” The strong arms tightened around Hux. Rolling his eyes, Hux finally reached to grab the tablet again. Hux relaxed back against Ren’s chest, allowing the Knight to pet him as he flipped through all the updates he had missed.

“Hux? You are mine, right?” Ren asked, drawing Hux’s attention. He was surprised to see the confusion and worry on the knight’s face.

“Of course I am, Ren. You saw to that.” Hux murmured, tipping his face up to kiss Ren. Ren tried to keep Hux’s attention but he pulled away to keep sorting through the requests.

“But if I hadn’t, would you have stayed with me?” Ren asked, his hand carefully caressing Hux’s chest. A soft whine emitted from the general’s throat, Hux stretching to press into the contact.

“It is an old fashioned notion but I suppose would have.” Hux murmured, readjusting his position in Ren’s lap. “How long do you expect to be training?”

“I can’t be sure. I don’t think Snoke will take kindly to us mating.” Ren admitted, nuzzling Hux’s temple, “How are you feeling?”

“Of course Snoke won’t like it. Your loyalties are now split.” Hux muttered, scowling at the screen, “I feel fine.”

“Nothing hurts?” Ren asked, glancing over the parts of Hux he could see. He could feel the annoyance rolling off the smaller man but he continued to inspect Hux’s body. Hux sighed softly, letting Ren pluck the tablet out of his hands. The alpha’s mouth was on his neck, kissing and nipping down to the mark on Hux’s shoulder. Shivering, Hux was ashamed at how quickly he pressed back against Ren’s chest.

“Nothing hurts, Ren. I feel good.” Hux murmured, kissing Ren’s chin. He could feel the happiness pulsing off the knight, the sense of belonging.

 

 ---

 

Hux stood on the bridge, watching the small ship fly away. Fear and longing twisted into a knot in his stomach. Shoving aside his feelings, Hux turned back to the small congregation of people.

“Captain Phasma.” Hux was surprised that his voice was strong, no waiver of emotion at all.

“Sir.” She stepped up, bowing slightly to him.

“Reevaluate all remaining officers. I want all weakness eradicated. Anyone you suspect needs reconditioning, send them.” He ordered, schooling his face back into his normal stern impression, “I want a report by 1900 hours of the status. Lieutenant Mitaka.” Hux barely noticed Phasma’s salute, turning to the dark haired man.

“Yes, General?” The man was nearly shaking with excitement. Hux nearly raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

“Gather a team of specialists. I want to know the financial loss of Starkiller and the damages done to the Finalizer during the attack. I expect a full report by 800 hours tomorrow.” Hux turned away before the man could salute. He could feel Mitaka’s disappointment which almost made him hesitate. Frowning slightly, Hux filed it away in his brain, dismissing the rest. He shouldn’t be able to feel people’s emotions. As he stood at the bridge, he contemplated their heading. Something about the outer rim appealed to him, possibly Naboo. He didn’t know why but the thought of being near the lake sounded too good to resist. Maybe the queen would understand of their loss. Dismissing the thought, Hux forced his back even straighter. Everything felt wrong, like he had just lost something.

 ---

Phasma watched as Hux nearly fell as he walked through the weight room. Frowning, she crossed quickly, spotting for him as he continued his exercises. Something was different.

\--- 

The complaints started when there was an abrupt change to the canteen offerings. Her thoughts swirled as she watched Hux gag as one of the privates walked by eating something that was certainly not the provided rations.

 ---

Phasma sat in shock as Hux threw something across his room before sitting down heavily on the couch and beginning to weep. Holding him gingerly, she bit her tongue as sobs shook the small body.

\--- 

Rubbing Hux’s back, Phasma stared up at the ceiling as he continued to vomit. She would find the kriffing fool who kept sneaking food onto the ship and slit them open herself.

 ---

Everything made sense when she walked into Hux’s office and found him munching on a Goldfruit. He forbade eating while working, yet here he was, data pad in one hand, fruit in the other. Smirking, she decided to wait. Maybe he would figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hux stared at himself in the mirror, scowling. Of course he had overindulged in the fruit. The bump on his stomach was too defined now to be ignored. Vowing to spend more time in the gym, he pulled his uniform on, grimacing as he carefully tightened the belt on over the bump. Phasma walked in, pulling her helmet off.

“Why did you tell me I was getting fat?” Hux asked, rubbing his stomach lightly. He was slightly surprised as she started laughing, shaking her head.

“You should have mentioned earlier you found an alpha.” She replied, calming enough to grin at his pinched expression.

“What happened with Ren was an ill-advised mating that ought to be forgotten about.” Hux warned, blushing. He shouldn’t have told her. She had finally broken him down into explaining his whereabouts in the days following Starkiller.

“I don’t think you can do that.” She said lightly, taking a few steps closer. Hux paused, glancing up at her as he took his seat at his desk.

“What are you insinuating?” He inquired, frowning as she rolled her eyes.

“You’re pregnant.” Hux froze as soon as the words left her mouth.

“That’s not possible.” He squeaked, shaking his head.

“Hux, you are sensitive to smell, taste, and have been off balance. Your smell is different, even under the alpha cologne.” Phasma said, crossing her arms. Hux shook his head, not looking up. Before she could argue with him, he grabbed his datapad.

“We reach Naboo in two days. Find a doctor who can be discreet. I need to know.” Hux said, updating her access codes. Nodding, Phasma smiled at him, amused. It took a lot to get him flustered.

 ---

Hux sat in his chair, staring at the image on the datapad. There was an infant growing inside of him.  Looking down at the bump in his belly, Hux cursed. This was going to change everything. Snoke had requested an audience. He ignored it.

\--- 

Phasma waited while Hux stood in place, his growing form getting measured for a new uniform. The great coat could cover it, he had reasoned, sounding desperate. She had shaken her head, hugging the terrified man.

\--- 

Hux jumped, dropping his data pad. Something had moved. Staring at his belly in horror, he carefully placed a palm on his swollen belly. The movement came again, gentler this time. He could feel someone soothe his nerves, a small but warm presence wrapping around him. Of course it was be a force user.

 ---

There was no denying it anymore. Hux stared in the mirror, turning to stare at his own body. It looked so foreign. Fuck, how could this happen? There had been another call from Snoke. Hux was still ignoring it.

 

\---

 

Hux stared around the tiny conference room, surprised at the number of people that were crammed into the room. He was unaware of the amount of loyalty that he had inspired. The small crew was staring intently at him. Hux took a slow breath, glancing at Phasma. She nodded at him, her hands tightening on her rifle.

“You are all here because you have sworn your loyalty to me. What I am going to discuss is treason. If there is anyone who does not want to be a part of this, leave now.” He waited, shocked when no one moved.

“As I’m sure many of you have noticed, I am pregnant.” Hux paused, watching as some of the officers high-fived and reached out to take payment. Pressing his fingers against his temple, Hux let out a long breath. The baby moved, a calming presence wrapping around him. Hux let his lips curl in a small smile, rubbing his stomach gently.

“We are all behind you, General.” Lieutenant Vos spoke up, smiling encouragingly at him. Hux nodded his thanks, his hand not leaving his stomach as the baby shifted again.

“As you all know, there are strict rules against omegas in the military. I cannot remain in my post. I do not ask for any of you to leave with me. I am not defecting to the Resistance, I want to make that perfectly clear.” Hux snapped, glaring at Mitaka who had opened his mouth. The man snapped it shut, staring at his hands.

“I will follow you General.” Thanisson said, standing. As the baby moved, the rest of the room stood, voicing their support.

“What ties are we hoping to maintain, sir?” Phasma asked, sounding completely relaxed.

“We can’t maintain the relations with the First Order supporters. They would be the first ones raided to find any defectors.” Hux reasoned, motioning for everyone to sit.

“What about a loose alliance with the Resistance? Offer information in return for safety?” Unamo suggested, glancing around. There was a general noise of agreement, faces turning toward him. Hux nodded, wincing as the baby kicked his kidney.

“We can try. Our problem will be procuring a ship.” Hux said, sighing.

“Why not keep this one?” Mitaka asked, sounding confused.

“We will be shot down in an instant for having this ship. I also don’t want to drag in anyone not involved into this that did not agree to it. After the loss on Starkiller, I will not risk those who haven’t agreed to it.” Hux said firmly, his eyes narrowing. The baby moved again, distracting him.

“Are you all right sir?” Phasma asked, touching his shoulder. Hux nodded, rubbing his stomach.

“Yes, he’s just very active today.” Hux murmured, gasping as the baby pressed against his insides.

“He? You didn’t tell me!” Phasma exclaimed, rubbing his shoulders. Nodding, Hux looked back at out at the room. Almost everyone was grinning at him, the excitement high.

“If everyone is in agreement, then we will plan to moving into a smaller vessel as soon as possible. Thanisson, Vos, find us something that will fit this number comfortably. Phasma, sort through and find the most loyal squadron. We will need all the protection possible even if the Resistance agrees.” Hux ordered, standing as straight as he could manage.

“General, sit down, please, you are making me worried.” Phasma gently pushed him toward the chair. Hux sat down heavily, sighing as he leaned back. He hadn’t realized how bad his back hurt.

 

\---

 

Hux sat at his desk, sorting through the mass of paperwork. Snoke had called for a third time and Hux was still ignoring him. He was surprised that the Force user hadn’t ripped his mind apart. As the presence wrapped around him again, realization hit him. His baby was protecting him.

“God damn you Ren.” He whispered rubbing his stomach. The baby moved again, shifting toward Hux’s hand. A knock at the door drew his attention, checking the monitor. Mitaka and Vos stood waiting, both looking anxious. Unlocking the door remotely, Hux forced himself to sit up straighter.

“How are you feeling General?” Vos asked, saluting him quickly. Mitaka stood back, watching.

“He isn’t quite so active which is nice.” Hux admitted, feeling the baby press against him, “He is very focused.” Vos nodded, smiling softly.

“We found a ship sir. Thanisson is procuring it now. Captain Phasma is still selecting her troops but I am confident that she will be ready as soon as we have the ship.” Vos said, grinning.

“Good. The further we get away from Snoke and this system, the better.” Hux murmured, glancing at Mitaka, “What do you have to report?”

“We have an updated expense report. I believe we can still access the accounts once we are off ship.” Hux frowned, feeling the baby move again, trying to push deeper into his body. The baby didn’t like Mitaka.

“Explain.” He ordered, suddenly wishing Ren was around. He shoved the emotion away, focusing on the man in front of him.

“We can continue everyone on the payroll. We will have the hackers necessary to keep it up.” Mitaka reasoned, not moving closer. Hux rolled the idea over in his head, finally nodding.

“Pull together a number of what we can take as soon as Thanisson gets the ship.” Hux ordered, nodding.

“Sir?” Mitaka asked, his hands twisting. Hux felt dread settle into his chest, his hand spreading possessively over his stomach.

“Yes, Lieutenant?” Hux asked softly, his tone dangerous.

“Who did you sleep with?” Mitaka asked, staring at Hux.

“That is none of your concern, Lieutenant.” Hux snarled, glaring at the man who immediately backed down. Hux felt the baby move, almost wishing that he could hold it in his arms.

“Sir, I believe we have a right to know if we are going to be pursued by an alpha, that we should know who it is.” Mitaka argued, not looking up from his hands.

“Kylo Ren.” Hux growled, watching both Vos and Mitaka twitch in surprise. Vos glared at Mitaka who was gaping at Hux. “We won’t have to worry about him appearing.”

 

\---

 

Kylo sat up suddenly, his meditation broken by a sudden ripple in the force. Focusing on it, he found a barrier up, a force user throwing him off easily. Soothing the users nerves, Kylo was surprised at the familiar voice, saying his name. Hux. The force user was with Hux. He couldn’t see Hux, the other person blocking him completely. Rage overtook him. Snoke had been right. Hux had abandoned him. A sudden jolt of pain shook him. For the first time ever, Hux was hidden from him. He tried to focus on Hux but the other presence shoved him away, hiding Hux’s mind. Misery flooded his emotions and his thoughts turned to Hux. He had hidden the memories of Hux in heat, panting and begging, from Snoke. Kylo hadn’t felt the bond get broken so Hux hadn’t found another alpha. He was relieved but the barrier shoved him back again, keeping his Hux hidden. Kylo pushed everything out of his mind, burying the memories of Hux again.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Hux stood on the new ship, staring into the vastness of space. Leia Organa was flying out to meet them. He could feel the other force users on the ship. Phasma stood next to him. He still wasn’t used to the plain clothes they all now wore. Everyone was still called by their rank but uniforms had been traded in. The fabric of his shirt clung to his growing belly. The baby kicked his hand and Hux smiled. He still hated how he looked but he wouldn’t trade the feeling of Ren’s baby growing inside him. A simple touch from Phasma pulled him out of his thoughts, Hux turned. The delegation was waiting. Nodding, Hux followed her to the one small conference room they had. Opening the door, Hux let his hand fall to his side, staring at the small group. The traitor was with them and he huffed unhappily.

“General Hux.” Leia sounded surprised that he was actually there.

“General Organa.” He greeted her, quickly taking a seat. The baby was ruining his refined military stance.

“I admit that I was cautious when you had reached out. I thought you were trying to lure us into exposing our base.” She said, taking a seat as well.

“No, we are not in the business of destroying anything anymore.” Hux said, not surprised when the girl snorted.

“We can’t even read your mind, how can we trust you?” She asked, scowling.

“You must be the scavenger.” Hux murmured, narrowing his eyes at her, “I have found that it is incredible how much pregnancy changes your perspective.” He drew all the attention to his belly. The mood lightened considerably and Leia leaned forward.

“Why did you call us here?” She asked, smiling slightly.

“We offer our knowledge of First Order ships and the intel we gained for protection.” Hux said, touching his stomach gently. Leia frowned slightly, not looking away from him.

“Protection from Snoke?” She asked, watching his face. Hux nodded, looking away. “May I ask if your alpha is aboard this ship?” She glanced at Phasma who shook her head.

“No. But he doesn’t know about the baby. I would prefer to keep my alpha out of this entirely.” Hux said, rubbing his stomach. The baby shifted, one small hand pushing against his. Leia looked like she wanted to inquire further about his alpha but she sat back, watching his face.

“Your child is force sensitive.” The old man said, his voice tired. Hux nodded, looking away, “It is blocking your mind from other force users.” Nodding again, Hux felt emotion well up. He wanted Ren.

“He protects me from things that I didn’t know I needed to worry about.” Hux admitted, unable to stop touching his stomach. Phasma’s hand was on his shoulder, reassuring him.

 

\--- 

Hux lay on his side, staring down at his belly. It was hard to believe that twenty weeks ago, he had left Ren on the planet with Snoke. Thankfully, switching ships meant there was no way for the old bastard to contact him.

 ---

Leia’s hands were holding him upright, her voice in his ear shouting for help. He could feel the baby sending a small apology but Hux couldn’t focus. Leia was touching his face as a doctor felt for his pulse. Kriffing pregnancy.

\--- 

His morning sickness returned with vengeance as his stomach continued to grow. He couldn’t find a comfortable position to sleep in. Where in seven hells was Ren when Hux needed him?

 ---

The lake was beautiful. Hux felt peace wash over him every time he got to recline in a chair and conduct his business from lakeside. The baby was more relaxed as well, gently pressing against him rather than sharp kicks. Unless Mitaka was around. It really was Ren’s child.

 ---

Hux stared out at the lake, trying not to watch the old man pace. Leia’s brother was one of his constant visitors. Luke had become obsessed with rescuing Ben. Hux would frown and shake his head. Kylo didn’t need saving, he was perfect the way he was; dark, unforgiving, and rough. Why hadn’t Kylo come for him yet?

 ---

Hux braced himself against the wall, panting. Everything hurt and his clothes felt like they were tearing his skin apart. Phasma stood next to him, worry written on her face. Hux couldn’t bring himself to reassure her.

 ---

The doctor assured him that the marks were normal. He couldn’t sleep, his body looked like it was going to rip apart and he couldn’t even project the feelings onto Kylo. Hux couldn’t even bring himself to be upset for crying in front of the crew.

 ---

Hux scowled at the plate of food in front of him. He could feel the worry of everyone else as he pushed it away. Nothing looked good and the smell of whatever cologne Mitaka was wearing was making him gag.

 ---

Panic gripped Hux as he stared at the red that was quickly running down the drain. Something was wrong. The baby pressed into his mind, attempting to reassure him, that he should calm down. When would this kriffing hell end?

\--- 

The baby was shifting lower, Hux wanted to die. He couldn’t sleep, his back hurt, he had to continue his appearances to the damned resistance who didn’t seem to care about his current state. At least they let him sit during meetings.

 ---

Hux stood stock still, staring forward in horror. Phasma noticed the panic right away, her hand on his shoulder.

“My water broke.” Hux squeaked, feeling the blood drain from his face. Of course he had allowed himself to be talked into an off planet mission. Why had he not considered this? Phasma was barking orders, her arm wrapping around his waist, guiding him away from the bridge. The first contraction surprised him. The pain was bearable. So far. Phasma’s hands on him were wrong. The next wave of pain and Hux tried to reach out. _Kylo!_


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo felt pain rip across his abdomen. Prodding his stomach, Kylo frowned. Nothing was out of order; a quick sweep with the force told him that he was fine. The pain ripped through him again, more intense this time. Bending, Kylo winced, glaring at up at the Supreme Leader. For the first time ever, the old man looked afraid. Kylo reached out with the force, finding Hux. He could almost hear the ginger’s shout of pain. Looking back up at the Supreme Leader, Kylo could barely hear his light saber powering on. The screams of pain were muffled by the sound of Hux in pain.

The broken body was still dripping blood as another wave of pain coursed through Kylo’s body. As the pain receded, Kylo quickly reasoned that it had been the only way to return to his Hux. Slowly walking out of the citadel, Kylo clenched a fist, not paying attention to the other knights that fell to the ground. He was prepared for the pain that ripped through his stomach this time, noticing that it settled into his back. Pushing the pain aside, Kylo walked back to his ship. Once he was sure he was locked safely inside, Kylo followed the pain. Hux. Setting a course based on the Force leading him, Kylo felt his mouth twist into a sneer. He was going to find the person hurting _his_ mate, the one who was blocking Hux from him, and he was going to rip them apart.

 

\---

 

“Congratulations, sir. You have a new son.” Phasma smiled at him. Hux lifted shaking arms, reaching for the small bundle of dark hair that was in the droids arms.

“Please, give him.” He begged, focusing on the baby. Cradling the baby against his chest, Hux smiled down at him.

“What are you going to call him?” Phasma asked, careful to not touch him. Hux was grateful she had learned enough about scent marking to know how crucial the first moments were.

“I was thinking about Ruween, Rue for short. It was Kylo’s great-grandfather’s name. Somehow it seems right.” Hux murmured, running his fingertip over the baby’s cheek. Big brown eyes blinked open, the small mouth opening in a happy shriek. Hux couldn’t help but grin down at the baby, his head spinning from the pain and the joy. He barely noticed when Phasma left, the droids finished cleaning up, and he was left alone with his son. Leaning back, Hux watched the baby fall asleep, the soft breaths all he could focus on even as the door opened again.

“I will murder you if you wake our son.” Hux commented as he carefully rearranged the baby against his chest. There was a hurried sound of something heavy being set down slowly, Kylo appearing in his field of vision.

“What do you mean?” Kylo asked, glancing between Hux and the baby.

“Our son is sleeping.” Hux murmured, smirking. He watched Kylo carefully sit down on edge of the bed, pulling his gloves off. Kylo was just staring at the baby, slowly reaching out. He slowly touched the blanket, watching Rue take a small breath, sighing. Kylo’s hands looked especially huge next to their son. Before Hux could say anything else, Kylo’s lips were on his. One hand was in his hair, angling Hux’s face so he could press deeper. Hux pulled away, smirking as Kylo leaned in closer.

“What did you name him?” Kylo asked, smiling at Hux.

“His name is Ruween.” Hux murmured, scooting over as best he could. Wincing as he moved too much, Hux settled back to breathe. Kylo sat back down, his hands on Hux’s face, smoothing his hair back.

“I thought you had abandoned me for someone else.” Kylo’s whispered confession made Hux frown.

“Why would you think that?” Hux asked, staring hard at Kylo who was still watching at Rue.

“There was another presence around you, someone else blocking you from me.” Kylo said, “I thought that meant you had found someone else.”

“Rue was blocking everyone. I didn’t realize it at first but it makes sense that he was a strong force user.” Hux murmured, watching Kylo’s face change from concern to a relaxed smile. Sitting up slightly, Kylo reached out to move the blanket away from Rue’s face.  Rue roused himself from sleep long enough to grab Kylo’s finger before falling back asleep.

“Our son.” Kylo whispered, glancing up at Hux. He leaned in to give Hux another kiss, the door sliding open. Hux was aware he shouted as Kylo was thrown away from him, Rue waking up and crying. Hux could tell there was a force battle going on and he glared at the newcomers.

“Leia, control your Jedi.” He snarled, trying to comfort Rue. Rey finally straightened, glaring at Kylo who quickly returned to Hux’s side. Luke stood there, frowning, his hand on Rey’s shoulder. Hux transferred Rue up to rest against his chest, gently rubbing his back. The sobs turned to small hiccups quickly, Rue getting distracted by reaching out for Kylo again. Hux could see the surprise on everyone’s face as Rue started let out a happy shriek, his tiny hand gripping Kylo’s hand.

“This isn’t what I expected to find.” Leia admitted, focusing on Hux. Hux shrugged, suddenly aware that he was still naked. Tugging the blanket further up on his lap, Hux glanced at Kylo who scooted even closer.

“Kylo is my mate. I expect no further attacks on my mate.” Hux said, forcing his voice to not shake from effort. Rey looked down, not meeting his eyes.

“You could have warned us that your mate is the most wanted man in the galaxy.” Luke finally spoke, sounding more amused than mad. Rey glared back at him before looking back at Hux. Hux could feel Kylo’s body press against his side, could almost feel the force wrapping around him. Rue let out another softer cry and Hux looked back down, pressing a kiss onto the baby’s head. Kylo gave Hux a kiss on the cheek, smoothing Hux’s hair down.

“So proud of you.” Kylo whispered, nuzzling Hux’s temple. Hux finally looked back at Leia, a small smile on his face.

“Do you want to come meet your grandson?” He asked, almost laughing as she nodded quickly, slowly walking closer.

“What’s his name?” She asked, leaning in to touch Rue’s back. There was a small sound of distress from Rue but he quieted as Kylo’s hand joined Leia’s on his back.

“His name is Ruween.” Hux said, reaching over to touch Kylo’s thigh. He could feel the man relax, the tension between Leia and Kylo still palpable.

“After my mother’s father? How did you know?” Leia asked, her expression unreadable. Hux huffed out a laugh, feeling Rue’s breath on his chest even.

“I did my research on your family when you were identified as the Resistance General.” Hux explained, “Can I ask you all to leave? I’m exhausted.” He was glad that Leia nodded immediately, moving away.

“We will visit again in a few days’ time.” She promised, her eyes shining with tears. Kylo used the force to shut the door behind them, glancing at Hux.

“I missed you.” He whispered, kissing Hux’s temple. Hux smiled despite everything, turning to kiss Kylo fully.

“Stay with me.” Hux whispered, staring up at Kylo. The man grinned, giving Hux another kiss.

“Forever.” Kylo murmured.


End file.
